


To all of whom I've disappointed

by Now_look_here



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_look_here/pseuds/Now_look_here
Summary: They were all human once.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Kudos: 11





	To all of whom I've disappointed

Is he still human, do humans take solace in the blind fear of another?. Could a human dig Their nails into someone's nightmares and bring the fear into the light, relish in it, even.

They were all human once. 

Sasha was human and kind until her throat cracked under her screams, as she was turned inside out and made something not herself. She was human when she was stolen. 

Tim was a human who was bright and funny, who always know the right time to crack a joke or the right words to make someone smile. Knew when someone needed their hand held. He was human untill he asked what the love of his life was like?' what the real Sasha looked like?, who the girl he loved was? And when the sound of her laughter and the shape of her smile, that he always tried so hard to get out of her, died in his mind forever. He was human untill he wasn't able to take his next breath. He was human when he needed someone, anyone. He was human when Jon just vanished into the fog, not unlike Martin in a way, and let Tim lose himself. 

oh And Martin, a boy with soft ginger curls and smattering of freckles, always ready with a tea and hug on hand for whoever needs it, even for Jon, even when he doesn't deserve it, and beneath all that housed the warmest soul Jon has ever known. could someone not human be so kind? Martin might not be human but he's the closest to one. And Jon is going to break him too, he will leave nothing but fractured pieces of what once was. Martin will grow tired and leave Jon in his wake. And Jon will be left with nothing and nobody, where he can't hurt anyone else.

The way it should be


End file.
